Computer animated scenes, for example those found in motion pictures, television shows, and video games, are intended to simulate realistic situations. Current applications that generate these scenes can interface with a graphics processing unit that generates an image from data produced by the application. Applying motion blur to objects in motion within these scenes makes the motion of the object appear more realistic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.